An International Symposium on Avian Endocrinology will be held May 4-9, 1980 in Benalmadena, Spain. The overall goal of the Symposium is a critical and comprehensive evaluation of the "state-of-the-art". Specific objectives are: (1) to cover virtually all areas of avian endorcrinology by in-depth reviews; (2) to identify important areas of endocrine and related research in which birds should be particularly useful; (3) to coordinate research efforts and to establish cooperative research programs by well-prepared round table conferences: (4) to exchange technical "know how". The proceedings will provide a desparately needed ( yet reasonably priced) synopsis of all aspects of the field, and an essential source of references for everyone interested in the use of birds for endocrine-related research. The International Organizing Committee selected 19 US scientists as speakers, coauthors and session chairmen. For these, partial travel support is requested. In addition, a small amount for organization and conduct of the Symposium is requested since the convener is an US scientist.